The Way To Love
by frozen yogart
Summary: The last thing Caroline wants to do after burying her father is move to London away from her friends and family but her mother insists that it is for the best so Caroline has no option but to follow completely unaware of the way her life's going to change when her path crosses with that of a hot, and intense artist who wants to make her his muse. Klaroline, AU/AH
1. Hello!

_Hello! _

_This is a totally random fic that popped into my head one night while I was listening to music and I couldn't help but post it even though it's only the first chapter but I'd like to know what u guys think your total honest opinion but no rude comments please! Also I'm not going to be leaving author notes in every chapter so I'll write everything here. I haven't actually watched any episodes in the Vampire Diaries with the Originals. I stopped watching the show at some epi in the first season but I couldn't remember which one and I didn't really feel like watching it all over again until recently! I'm currently on the 18__th__ episode of season 1 so the story is completely AU. _

**TITLE**: _**THE WAY TO LOVE**_

**RATED**: _**T (For now)**_

**PAIRING**_**: Klaus/Caroline**_

**DISCLAIMER**: _**Of course I own nothing from the show and I earn no money writing this fic. **_

_**P.S – English is not my birth language so if u see any mistakes please point it out! **_

_**~FrozenYogart~**_


	2. Sharing the news

**ONE**

London? As in London? In England?''

The surprise in Bonnie's voice was reflected in her eyes that were wide like saucers. Elena was more composed but the effect the sudden news that'd just been bestowed on them had on her was clear in the way her brows wrinkled above her eyes, and the way she stared intently into space.

Yes. Caroline sighed. She was going to London and none of them could believe it much less her but it was reality and they would have to come to terms with it one way or another. For a few endless seconds there was silence in which everyone tried to process this most unexpected turn of events until she sighed again and clasped her necklace.

''I know'' she whispered her voice laced with sadness '' I tried to change her mind but she's convinced herself that this is for the best''

'' Yeah but London that's like a universe away'' Bonnie complained as she looked from her to Elena and back again.

'' I know trust me no one's more unhappy about this than I am but it's one year and it's not right to leave her alone''

Just one year, she pleaded them with her eyes knowing they would do the trick. Everyone fell for her eyes when she used them; they were so green like a cat's and who could say no to a cat?

''Well-'' Elena mumbled as she stared uncertain from her to Bonnie who looked like she wanted to say something but stayed quiet '' I guess we can hold out one year besides you're right it wouldn't be right to leave your mother alone right now, she needs you''

For the first time since she learned of her father's death Caroline smiled genuinely. It was a small smile and it felt strange but it was also a balm to her gloomy heart.

It'd all just happened so fast it was unreal. One minute she was a happy, normal girl whose biggest concern was clothes, and boyfriends, and then she was the poor girl who lost her father in a car accident.

Yeap! Life sucked and to top it all off she was moving to London for a year which was the reason they were at The Grill, hunched over their usual table by the window. The Grill was the coolest place to hung out in the entirety of Mystic Falls and she was in need of something strong so here they were a sad company of three girls who looked as if they'd been told that the world was coming to an end.

''Did you tell Tyler?'' asked Elena after another long silence and she felt like chocking all over again.

Tyler. That was a whole other story. Tyler Lockwood was the mayor's son and her boyfriend of three years. Just like with Elena, and Bonnie, and Matt they were friends since kindergarten before their feelings changed reaching a whole other level. She could still remember the first time he asked her out in freshman year after a football match and everything about that date, and every single one that followed; their entire relationship was carved into her memory.

This was going to be the hardest goodbye.

''No'' she breathed rubbing her fingers across her forehead as a headache began to set in '' I wanted to tell you first before I told him''

'' He's going to flip out'' Bonnie said worriedly her slight grimace telling her she was glad she wasn't her right now. She sighed. Again.

'' Yeah, well, it's not like he can do anything about it so he'll just have to deal with it'' she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could muster though she didn't have to look in the mirror to know her face didn't match her tone.

''Hey'' Elena muttered placing her hand on her own '' It's going to be alright''

''Yeah'' Bonnie agreed with a warm smile ''We're here for you Care you're not alone in this, we'll help with whatever you need''

Elena nodded a positive smile stretching her face '' Of course! That's what best friends are for, right?'' Feeling her eyes watering she offered her own, grateful smile and nodded in agreement

''Yeah, that's what best friends are for''


	3. Night talks and Goodbyes

**TWO**

Holding the paper at arm's length he began with the hair his face tight with concentration.

Not an hour had passed that he'd gone to bed when the strangest urge to get up and draw woke him up. It was like an incessant tug on his arm and he tried to ignore it the first five times tired as he was but in the end he gave up, resigned in yet another sleepless night and reluctantly got up.

The house, or more precisely the studio apartment he shared with his sister who was kind enough to let him live with her when he fled Italy as if he was some kind of criminal was quiet as Rebekah was sound asleep in her room. Rebekah. A warm smile tugged his lips upward as he thought of his sister. Ever since he could remember Rebekah was the only one who truly got him, she was the only one who was there for him and made him feel like he really belonged, well until Mikael had to step in and ruin all of the effort Rebekah made.

That's how it'd always been but not anymore. Now he was finally free and he refused to feel like a bastard again. Never again!

''Nik. . . ?'' the softly spoken version of his name snapped him from his bitter thoughts and he jerked his head toward the sound. Rebekah stood in the doorway clad in her pink nightshirt, all bleary eyes and messy hair but still as beautiful as a model.

''Bekah? Did the light wake you?'' he asked. Their rooms being right across from each other they left their doors open at night just in case but Rebekah was a light sleeper and awoke easily so for a moment he worried that maybe the light disturbed her sleep but she was quick to reassure him that she just wanted some water.

''Why are _you_ up?'' she asked him as she sauntered forward.

'' No particular reason-'' he shrugged ''Just drawing''

Rebekah eyed him incredulously before her eyes fell on the sketch. It was a face, just the profile but it was done in perfection just like every other drawing Nik had made. Her brother really was talented and she could see him opening his own art gallery one day.

'' It's beautiful Nik'' she praised sitting beside him ''Who is she?''

Who is she? His sister's question reverberated in his head as he stared intently at his sketch. Who is she?

I don't know'' he answered truthfully after a while his brows narrowed in confusion '' I just woke up and started drawing''

Rebekah eyed her brother in contemplation. As an artist he would often get this faraway look on his face as if he was in some kind of trance, lost in a place only he could see and honestly it kind of freaked her out sometimes but then he would snap right back into the present as if nothing had happened.

''Well-'' she murmured looking back at the drawing '' Whoever she is she's very pretty''

Yes, he agreed never taking his eyes off the paper. Whoever she is she's _very_ pretty indeed.

Xxx

''So-'' Elena mumbled awkwardly ''this is it?"

''Yeah-'' Caroline nodded the thud of her heart a faint echo in her chest. This was it.

The day they all dreaded had arrived faster than Caroline wanted and standing there in the middle of the crowded airport Caroline wanted nothing more but for this to be a dream but no matter how many times she closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them she'd be back in her room nothing changed; the setting remained the same and so did the sad expressions on everyone's faces.

''Oh, Care-'' Bonnie leaped toward her engulfing her in a tight hug ''We're going to miss you so much!''

Caroline hugged her back with equal fervor her eyes watering despite how hard she tried to keep the tears at bay. After a few seconds Elena joined the hug too but Matt stayed back next to a miserable Tyler.

''Can you believe she's actually leaving?'' Matt asked still unable to comprehend the fact that Caroline was leaving; sure it was only for a year but still. . . They'd been together for so long inseparable since kindergarten that the thought of one of them away was just unthinkable. Beside him Tyler kept quiet, too quiet Matt thought as he looked at his friend whose gaze was fixed on Caroline.

''You okay man?'' he asked knowing it was a stupid question but still wanting to say something to his crestfallen friend.

''Yeah-'' Tyler answered distractedly never taking his eyes off his girlfriend who was just untangling herself from the girly group-hug.

Caroline feeling his eyes staring her looked up at him and offered a gentle smile.

''Well-'' Elena smiled softly as she slowly caught on '' I guess this is our cue to back off''

'' Bye Care!-'' Bonnie sniffed as she gave her friend one last hug '' Have a good flight and don't forget to call us when you land!''

''I won't'' Caroline promised wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she smiled wistfully at her friends before sauntering to where the guys were waiting.

Tyler shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as Matt wrapped her in one of his bear hugs and demanded a call after she'd settled in.

'' Of course Matty'' she promised again and then it was Tyler's turn.

This was the moment Caroline had been dreading above all others. The moment she'd have to say goodbye to Tyler. _Dear God I can't do this!_

''So I guess this is it?'' she whispered her voice so shaky she barely recognized it as her own.

''Yeah this is it'' Tyler mumbled and her heart fluttered as he raised his hand and cupped her cheek bringing their faces closer, and closer until their noses were touching ''Promise you won't get swept by one of those English dudes. I hear their accents are quite ensnaring!'' he teased caressing her cheek with his fingers the warmth of his touch travelling all the way down to her toes

'' I promise'' she smiled cutely tangling her fingers in his hair and then her mouth was on his all urgent and passionate as if this was the last time they were kissing, and it was at least for a little while.

''Caroline-'' the sound of her mother's voice put an abrupt end to the kiss and Caroline wanted to cry but instead she sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes.

'' Call me when you land?" Tyler asked. He sounded so desperate, so unlike Tyler Lockwood that for a moment she actually thought that he'd cry.

''I will'' she kissed him one more time before picking up her luggage '' Bye guys thanks so much for everything I'll call you as soon as I can''

''Bye Care we love you!'' they all chorused together and she finally let the tears fall as she turned her back and walked with her mother to the gate and the new life that awaited her in London.

Xxx

**A/N**_: Hello! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews and the favorites, and follows on the first chapter it's very encouraging! Also in regard to Pinkgem22 review yes this is an all human story! As I said on the little a/n I posted before the first chapter I haven't actually watched any of the epis with the Originals so I have no idea what's going on in the show I'm still on the 18__th__ epi of the first season plus I prefer the stories where they're all human! Anyway what did u think of the second chapter? Next chapter is London and I would like some info on the country weather wise mostly so if any british reader would be kind enough to help please pm me? _

_Thanxs for reading! _

_~Frozen Yogart~_


	4. Strange Dreams And New Beginnings

**THREE**

Growing up in a town as small as Mystic Falls Caroline always dreamed of places like London, Paris, and New York. In freshman year she'd spent hours browsing pictures on the internet and imagining what it would be like to live in the city of lights and getting swept by a foreign prince charming with an accent. Yeap, she'd always been a sucker for romance and it was just another thing for everyone to tease her about, hence Tyler's quip not to get swept by any of those English dudes.

Not that he had to worry about that. She was a lot of things; careless, erratic, insecure, a hopeless daydreamer but not unfaithful. Never unfaithful. In the three years they were together she never so much as looked at another guy much less consider the possibility, and she knew she didn't have to worry about Tyler either, though her insecurities would never completely go away she tried her best not to let them get to her and so far she was doing a pretty good job.

So far being the key word. This trip was bound to pull that trigger off again and she wanted to hate her mom for subjecting them into this but it wasn't really fair and she couldn't really blame her dad either.

''Mom?'' she asked quietly as if she was about to tell some kind of secret and didn't want anyone to hear

''Hmm?'' her mom whispered back obviously lost in her own thoughts if the faraway look on her face and the fact that she hadn't spoken a word since they'd boarded the plane was anything to go by. Caroline stared at her worriedly the question she wanted to ask forgotten as she observed her. It wasn't as if her mom was much of a talker, that was more her trait than her mom's but she'd never been this quiet either, and that distant look in her eyes. . .

Before Caroline knew what she was doing she grabbed her hand and squeezed it a new wave of tears stinging her eyes as she tried to gain her composure. She hated crying and the last thing she wanted was to give these strangers a show but she'd been holding back on her emotions for so long, always holding them in instead of confronting them that they finally snapped and it was impossible to control them

''It's going to be alright mom'' she murmured shakily not missing her mom's brief surprise when she grabbed her hand. She wasn't exactly a demonstrative person, at least with her mom, so even a small gesture like grabbing her hand was a surprise, despite the fact that her dad's death had brought them closer.

It took a while for her mom to snap out of whatever trance she was in and squeeze her hand back with a wistful smile.

…

_His baby blue eyes stared at her intently. A predator stalking his prey, taunting with it before he advanced, and that infuriating smirk, Caroline wanted so badly to wipe it off but she was physically unable of doing anything other than stare at him and his captivating eyes. Damn! Why does he have to be so hot? It should really be illegal being this beautiful. _

''_Come on love'' he breathed in that accent, the ever present smirk widening stretching his face '' You know you want to'' _

_No! Determined not to give him any satisfaction Caroline shook her head and staggered backwards her back colliding against the wall. _

_Great! Now there was definitely no escaping him. ! _

''_I'm not posing for you naked'' she insisted her eyes hard and steady on his despite the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the idea._

_His smirk, if it was possible stretched even more her obvious discomfort amusing '' Not naked-'' he stared back with an equally steady gaze but his voice dripped with playfulness '' Just with less clothes than you normally wear'' _

_Yeah right! Caroline huffed. Now he was just messing with her. _

''_Did your mother dropped you on the head as a baby?'' she asked crossing her arms across her chest as she stared at the infuriating man before her. _

_Undeterred by her sarcasm he took a lock of her blond hair and pushed it gently behind her ear making her heart go into overdrive. Good-God-of-all-the-faithful-girlfriends-who-don't want-to-cheat-on-their-boyfriends-please-help-me ! _

''_You're not easily impressed are you?'' he asked his breath fanning her face spreading goosebumps all over her body. _

''_No, I'm not'' she answered through pursed lips hoping he didn't hear her heart thudding wildly at his closeness. _

''_Well, then-'' he murmured his face just a breath away from her own, their noses just barely brushing against each other ''I'm just going to have to try a little harder'' and in the blink of an eye his mouth was gliding against hers excruciating, and unrelenting, rendering her knees weak as they turned into Jell-O. _

_Sweet Lord, she moaned as he bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, her name a prayer on his lips _

''_Caroline-''_

_Mmmmm her name sounded so good rolling off his tongue. _

_Say it again, she thought the reason why she shouldn't be doing this totally forgotten as she threaded her fingers in his hair making his scalp tingle pleasantly. _

''_Caroline-'' _

_Yes! God! Say my name. . ._

''_Caroline!'' _

….

Caroline awoke with a jolt.

Her heart thrumming wildly she touched her forehead that was sticky with sweat, and burning. In fact, her entire body was a live furnace tingling, and rippling, and shaking that for a moment she feared she was having a panic attack.

''Caroline?'' at the sound of her mother's voice she jerked her head so quickly that she saw stars.

Mom? She thought a frown merging her brows together as she looked around disoriented. They were on the plane! Dear God, she'd fallen asleep and that was nothing more than a dream. A weird, but pleasant dream. . .

Sweet Jesus! She'd had weird dreams before but never like this. Her heart still wild inside her chest she turned to look at her mother who was watching her with concern.

''I'm alright mom'' she reassured her with a soft smile ''I just had a weird dream''

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' her mom asked but she was quick to decline

''No''. That was definitely not a dream to discuss with her mom. ''It's nothing to worry about'' I hope…

''Alright, well we'll be landing in a little less than a half hour'' she informed her.

''Okay-'' Caroline nodded unbuckling her seat belt ''I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash off the sleep from my face''

''Alright honey'' said her mom softly and went back to her book which was not surprisingly Agatha Christie. Her mom was a very predictable cop.

In the bathroom Caroline stared dizzily at her reflection in the mirror. What the heck was up with that dream? She mused as she splashed her face with some much needed water. Sure, most of her dreams were overproduced but that, that was something else. Those blue eyes they were seared into her brain and that smirk, good God that smirk did things to her that should be illegal. Not to mention the accent!

Okay, she squared her shoulders, it was just a dream! Just a stupid dream and she wouldn't let it throw her off despite the pleasant tingles in her body as she thought of that kiss.

It was just a dream and it didn't mean anything! Just a dream! Repeating the words in her head like a chorus she took a deep breath, rechecked herself one more time and with purposeful steps returned to her seat where she busied herself with her Ipod until they landed and sweet Jesus was she glad when they did any more time in that plane and she would have jumped from the window.

Or something a little less dramatic. She wasn't claustrophobic or anything but she couldn't stand being in one place for too long. It just wasn't in her nature, so she couldn't be any more glad when she finally retrieved her luggage and followed her mom outside in the fresh London air.

The sky was a dull grey with clouds spread out on its vast surface but it didn't look like it was going to rain and it was kind of sticky with humidity which she hated more than anything. Thank God she was wearing her black short shorts and strapless striped top instead of her knee-length denim shorts like she'd been considering.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the sudden thud of the trunk as it closed made her heart jump and she bounced a little on her feet before gaining back her focus and slid into the backseat as her mom got into the front and told the driver where to take to them. She had pre-booked two rooms over the internet in the Columbia hotel where they'd be staying until they found an apartment or something more convenient and from the pictures she'd checked on the internet it looked like a nice, homey, place to stay for a while. Not excessively grand, but still elegant and with reasonable price, not that they would have trouble if it was more expensive; her dad had left them an efficient amount of money so they would be okay.

Not great. But they would make it through.

…..

_**A/N: So here's chapter four! Caroline's finally in London but she won't meet with Klaus for a few more chapters! Hope you liked it and I would like to thank CharleyBantar for all the British info! Leave a review and tell me what u think?**_

_**Thanxs for reading! **_

_**~FrozenYogart~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR**

''So how's London?''

Curiosity was tangible in Bonnie's voice and Caroline could picture her face all raised brows and expectant grins. For the tenth time she wished she had skype but back home there was no need for it when they were together every day and it was just wasted money when she could see them on facebook and twitter but still she wouldn't mind if she had one right now.

Oh, well, she shrugged, the phone was just as good.

''London is…big'' she laughed answering Bonnie's question and shifted her eyes to the window. The sky was a natural blue nothing like the dull grey on their first day but the air was still humid and she hated how stuck she felt in her own skin but it was nothing a long, nice bath couldn't fix.

''Where did you go?'' Bonnie asked bringing her back into focus and she smiled as she thought about her first day, second day in the big city. She'd gotten up early not that she'd managed much sleep. The moment she fell into bed reality hit her with such force it almost knocked all breath out of her throat and it wasn't long before the first tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of the situation before but when she finally got into bed it made everything clearer as if she'd been in a daze through it all and when she felt the solid bed that wasn't her own the haze lifted and she felt the new reality like a cold, hard slap.

''Care?'' Bonnie's voice broke through her reverie and she sighed her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

''Nowhere specific. I just walked around the neighborhood'' she replied after a short pause ''I didn't really feel like sightseeing on my own''

''Oh, Care!'' Bonnie sniffed ''You have no idea how much Elena and I wish we were there''

A small, wistful smile pulled at her lips and she closed her eyes. Truth was she did know because she wished she was there with them just as much as they wished they were here.

''Trust me Bonnie I know!'' she sighed her heart feeling heavier with each minute '' I don't think I'll last a whole year! It's only been three days and I miss you guys like crazy''

_Especially Tyler_ she inwardly added her heart clenching anew. They hadn't spoken since the day at the airport and she missed his voice like the dry earth missed water. Yes she was dramatic again but she couldn't help it! This was the first time she'd been away from him for so long and it was painful.

'' We miss you too Care!'' Bonnie's voice snapped her from thoughts '' It's just not the same without you but you shouldn't think like that! You'll last! You're stronger than you give yourself credit for''

Before she could answer Elena's voice sounded on the background and then at her ear ''Hey Care!''

''Hey, 'Lena!'' she smiled her voice just as warm as she said Elena's name.

''How's life treating you in the big city?''

''It's good! London is beautiful and the hotel is exactly what we saw on the internet but-'' her voice cracked and she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar stinging before the waterworks began. _No!_, she gulped, _Not again! _

''But you miss Mystic Falls'' Elena finished the sentence.

For a few seconds there was silence and Caroline feared that something was wrong with the phone and the line was dead before Elena spoke again and she sighed relieved and slightly paranoid

''Yes!'' she said quietly ''I miss Mystic Falls and you guys! I miss you so much I'm seriously considering jumping on the first plane back home''

Now it was Elena's turn to sigh. ''We miss you too Caroline! You have no idea how much! But Bonnie is right you shouldn't think negative''

For what felt like an eternity Caroline stare at the ceiling before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were right. She shouldn't think negative but it was easier said than done.

''I know 'Lena but it's not so easy''

'' Of course it's not easy Care'' Elena was quick to agree '' But remember that you're doing this for your mom it'll be good for her to be away from Mystic Falls for a while''

''Yeah I guess''

''And it's not like we're not going to visit'' Elena added brightly.

'' You will?'' Caroline asked her voice low and full with emotion.

''Of course we will silly'' Elena laughed and even though Caroline couldn't see her she knew she was rolling her eyes though she'd never been much of an eye-roller.

''You guys are the best you know that?'' she sniffed and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek. She really had struck gold with her friends.

And boyfriend.

''We know'' was Elena's smart reply and now it was her turn to roll her eyes. Her friends were so modest!

''Smartass'' she joked.

'' That's me Elena Smartass Gilbert''

They laughed for a few seconds before they turned quiet.

''Thanks guys I really don't know what I would have done without you''

''No need to thank us Care that's what best friends are for''

''Yeah that's what best friends are for''

'' So are you gonna be alright?" Elena asked in her motherly voice and she smiled. With a younger brother Elena always felt like she needed to take care of everyone and she had somehow become the mother of the group always fussing about everyone as if she was their actual mother. It was actually kind of cute.

''Yeah I think I'll be alright'' she said and hoped her voice didn't shake. Truth was she didn't know if she'd be alright but right now she felt alright enough to say it.

'' Okay just whenever you feel down just remember you're doing this for your mom'' Elena instructed.

''I will'' she nodded even though Elena couldn't see her '' Thanks again guys I love you and maybe I'll catch you later on facebook?''

''Yeah! Buy Care and we love you too''

''Buy Care!'' Bonnie yelled from the background and Caroline smiled as she said her own goodbyes and hung up. She felt ten times better now that she had spoken with her girls and even though she'd feel twenty times better if she'd spoken to Tyler as well she didn't really mind. Bonnie and Elena had done their miracle alright and the weight on her shoulders was completely gone but a new need had taken place.

Coffee. Starbucks coffee to be precise. Her eyes turned dreamy as she thought of her favorite peppermint mocha. It'd been a while since she'd had starbucks coffee and some fresh air would be good.

With a decisive nod she threw the covers off and padded to the bathroom.

The girl in the mirror looked the same as always. Straight, shoulder-length hair the color of the sun and green cat-like eyes. Her eyes were her best 'weapon'. No one could say no to her once they looked into her eyes but now they were darkened. Their usual light that drew people in like moths to the flame had lessened but it wasn't completely gone she could feel it.

With a wistful sigh she turned on the faucet and cleaned her face before she did her teeth.

….

Walking down the crowded London streets Caroline felt as if she were in a movie.

Everything was so picturesque that she felt like she should be wearing long dresses like the ones in Jane Austen's novels instead of her thigh-length jean skirt and strapless plead pink top.

_Yeah, that wouldn't make you look like a freak at all_, her inner voice snickered and she rolled her eyes imagining the scene. A modern 21st century girl dressed in a long green dress straight out of Jane Austen's Mansfield Park walking down the street…

_I can totally pull it off_, she giggled and then snorted at her own stupid thoughts.

_Be thankful no one can see into your head! They'd have a field day with all the stuff you come up with! _

_Oh_, _well_, she huffed, _it's not as if I'm the only one with a crazy mind._

_True!_

With her head back into focus she went back to checking her surroundings whilst looking for the familiar Starbucks sign. She'd checked it on her lap-top before she left and wrote the address into her cell, Fanshawe Park Road. Not very far from the hotel but not close either and it didn't help that the streets were so different from Mystic Falls; she'd lost count but she must have gotten lost at least five times from the moment she left the hotel.

_I feel like a freaking kid who's lost its mother in the supermarket_ she sighed and looked up to the left and nearly fist-pumped the air at the green sign a few steps ahead.

_Finally!_ Picking up her speed she got a few annoyed looks from the people she bumped but she was so relieved she'd found her destination she wouldn't notice if she'd bumped into Ryan Gosling.

It felt like she'd been walking an eternity and she fought hard not to get on her knees and kiss the floor when she finally stepped in.

_I could totally live here for the rest of my life_, she breathed in the strong smell of coffee and walked up to the guy behind the bar. He looked young, Caroline noticed, probably in his mid-twenties and he was cute with an easy smile and friendly brown eyes.

''Hi!'' she greeted her smile just as easy and friendly.

''Hello how can I help you?'' he asked his voice sweet like honey but without the british accent she'd been familiarizing herself with the past two days. Weird.

''Um, a peppermint mocha to go please''

''Coming right up'' he nodded and started working on her coffee.

''You don't have an accent'' she said after a few seconds unable to hide her curiosity.

He smiled as if he knew she was going to ask about it. He probably did.

''You noticed, huh?'' he joked and she smiled at his cute sarcasm.

''Yeap! It's kinda hard to miss'' she retaliated.

''I know you're not the only who's asked me'' he admitted.

''I can imagine''

''I don't have long living here'' he explained ''A year maybe less''

''A year in London and you work at Starbucks?'' she asked wincing slightly at the somewhat derogatory tone of voice. It wasn't as if she didn't love the place; God knew she wouldn't mind working here but it was kind of hard to believe that a guy like him worked here and not somewhere else.

Like in a model agency.

'' I know it's shocking but I love the place and the rest of the staff. They're like a family'' he admitted and his voice saddened a little at the word family.

Caroline stared at him scrambling for something to say but there was nothing but it was clear that the reason he moved here was his family.

''Here's your coffee'' he said snapping her from her momentary daze.

''Thanks'' she mumbled and with a tight grip around her coffee she turned and walked to the door only to bump into someone.

'' Watch it with the coffee'' the girl grumbled as she checked her shirt for any stain.

''Sorry I'm such a klutz'' she apologized even though the girl was a bit rude.

''Yeah maybe you should check it out?'' she said snidely and looked up.

For a moment no one spoke but the girl had a deep frown on her face as if she was trying to remember something.

'' You look familiar'' she said after what felt like an eternity of silence ''Are you a model or something?"

'' No'' Caroline said her answer simple and clear but the girl still stared at her and it was starting to get creepy.

''But your face-'' the girl insisted her eyes hard on her face as if willing it to give her the answer she wanted.

''I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me for someone else'' she offered and with a low excuse me she slide past her and back out to the fresh air.

…

Rebekah stood at the Starbucks door her eyes fixed on the girl she'd just bumped into.

She looked so familiar but she couldn't remember from where. _I've seen her before_, she thought with resolve, _I'm sure I have!_

She always remembered faces and this girl had a pretty memorable face but she couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd seemed so familiar from.

_Not from college_, she was younger probably still in high school and she didn't look like a girl who would study psychology anyway.

And she said she was not a model so that ruled out any of the tramps her brother painted.

Uggghh! Where have I seen that girl before?

''Rebekah?" the sweet voice of Stefan Salvatore pulled her from her musings and she immediately snapped back into focus the girl pushed aside as she got lost into Stefan Salvatore's eyes.

…

_Soooo sorry for the delay but I had a bit of writer's blog among other things but I didn't forget the story! Hope this chapter made up for all the waiting? I've also been watching TVD like crazy! I'm currently on the second episode of season four and can I say something about Joseph Morgan? WOW! The guy is perfection and the coolest villain with the sexiest accent!_

_Anyway hope you guys r still with me and haven't given up on the story! _

_Let me know what u think? _

_~Frozen Yogart~_


End file.
